


Gx Rival Drabbles

by LibraryoftheDead



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Did I say slow burn? I meant slow update, Drabbles, GXrivalmonth2018, M/M, Their friends exist, They might not even kiss tbh, gx rivalshipping, hopefully cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryoftheDead/pseuds/LibraryoftheDead
Summary: A series of one-shots written for GX rivalshipping month 2018 where two card games students fall in love while bickering at each other.





	1. Day 1: Happy Birthday Manjoume Thunder!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new Ao3 account! It's about time i got somewhere to post some fics. You really are limited by word counts on tumblr, lest you annoy people with large chapter (especially since there's no read more option on mobile). I can also be found on my tumblr, death-complex :D
> 
> This may appear slightly different to how it is on tumblr. Nothing big just spelling and grammatical errors i noticed the second time around :/ i'll probably change the name of this later (if I can idk)

Manjoume was jolted back to awareness by the sound of a horn and a tickling of his nose. In front of him was his oldest brother, Chosaku, who stared at him with a quirked eyebrow and a party horn in his mouth. The brightly-coloured foil tube returned to it’s coiled shape and his brother took it out of his mouth as he stared at him.

“Oi, Jun. You okay there?” His brother gave him a lopsided smirk.

Manjoume looked around stunned. This was the living room he hadn’t seen in years. It was spacious and warm with the sunlight from the tall windows reflecting off of the light beige walls and the paintings that hung there. The large bookcase contained all the books he had read as a child and his heart was filled with nostalgia. He rubbed his toes against the soft rug beneath his feet. Even that was the same.

“Nii-san?” Manjoume stared at his brother’s casual attire. It had been a long time since Chosaku had looked so relaxed.

“Geez,” Chosaku said, “all I said was ‘happy birthday’.”

“Yes, but you also blew that thing in his face,” said a voice to his left. “Do you blame him for being surprised?”

He looked over to the other side of the sofa and saw his other brother, Shouji, paying no mind as he typed away on his laptop and was only connected to the world around him through the power of his multitasking abilities. He was also dressed casually... and wearing a striped party hat.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise, genius.” Chosaku sneered at his brother and put his hands on his hips. “Look, Jun, I made you a cake.”

Manjoume looked down and saw a large and delicately-decorated birthday cake on the coffee table by his legs; neither of which was there before. It was a three-tiered cake covered in baby blue frosting with the words “Happy Birthday Jun” piped on top and many pearly-white candles planted around the edges.

“You didn’t make it. The staff did,” Shouji said.

Chosaku waved him off. “I paid for the staff to make the cake, therefore, I made the cake.” He snapped his fingers as a recollection came over his face. “Wait here,” he said and left the room. Manjoume followed his brother with his eyes as he left though the single door to the right.

Chosaku returned soon after he left but now he was carrying many boxes of varying shapes and sizes in his arms. Manjoume gasped as he realised these were presents! Precisely wrapped in shiny and colourful paper and adorned in ribbons and bows. Chosaku dumped the pile on the coffee table next to the cake with a proud smile.

Shouji closed his laptop and shifted himself over to his little brother’s side as Chosaku lit the candles. They both leaned closer and Manjoume recognised what could have been love in their eyes.

“You gonna make a wish, Jun?” Chosaku asked.

His senses dulled and the candles lost their light. Jun felt weightless as he was pulled from his happy home.

* * *

It was still dark outside when Manjoume was lulled from his sleep by his own quiet breathing. He opened his eyes and knew immediately that it was all a dream and that he had returned to his dorm room at the Academy.

He pulled away the blanket that wasn’t warm enough and kneeled on the bed that wasn’t soft enough and looked around at the room that was never enough like home. He sometimes had dreams like this and felt homesickness like other students did. Most of the time he dealt with the depression by flicking though his deck or tormenting the Ojama trio.

But today was different. It really was his birthday.

He clenched his fists on his knees and braced himself against the sobs but they came harder until they overwhelmed his defenses. He cried for the place he grew up, and for the brothers he no longer knew.

* * *

Walking back to his dorm room after class was a relief. Being as well respected as he was, it was no surprise that most of his classmates knew it was his birthday. What irked him was that they all wanted to wish him a “happy birthday” when he would rather forget what day it was.

Especially Judai, who had discovered not too long ago that they were born in the same month and thought that it would make them closer friends. He had even offered to share his birthday with him. It disturbed him enough how Judai had wormed his way past the walls he built and was now officially considered a friend. He would rather not allow him any closer, even though it was probably too late.

Manjoume sighed as he reached the door to his room. He opened the door and flipped the switch to turn on the light and was immediately assaulted with a shout.

“SURPRISE!”

Manjoume gaped as his friends stepped out from the nooks and crannies of his living room with bright smiles on their faces. They had decorated the room with streamers and balloons and his coffee table was covered in food and drinks. In the middle of the table was a simple chocolate cake with seventeen candles on top.

“Tome-san made the cake. And the fried shrimp,” Asuka said.

“Yeah, and we got you presents!” Sho offered him a handful of booster packs. “Sorry, we only have things we could buy at the store.”

“And Tome-san doesn’t sell wrapping paper...” Kenzan added as he handed Manjoume a pack of notebooks. He was too touched by the gesture to note that he didn’t need them.

“Thank you, everyone,” Manjoume said.

Asuka smiled. “Well don’t thank us. Thank...” And she drew his attention over to the brown-haired boy in the red jacket rubbing the back of his neck and waving at him.

“Judai!”

Judai took a step back and held up his hands in surrender. “Oh come on, I didn’t want you to miss out on your birthday.”

Manjoume huffed. “Even though I specifically told you to leave it alone.”

“Well, it was either this or a birthday duel.” Judai winked at him. “But we duel all the time and everyone else wanted to do something for you.” The others nodded.

“And I suppose you didn’t get me anything? Typical.” Manjoume crossed his arms and regarded Judai with a smirk.

Judai smiled back at him before stepping towards Manjoume and wrapping his arms around his waist. Manjoume gasped as Judai’s head rested on his shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Manjoume.”

Manjoume’s eyes misted over and he gave in and relaxed into Judai’s hug. He manoeuvred his arms to lay his hands on Judai’s shoulders in return. It was warm and light. Even if it wasn’t home, it was good enough.


	2. Day 2: Smile!

It started with a dose of his usual mischievousness but this time it was initiated by Fubuki Tenjoin. Desperate to employ his beloved sister in his favourite pastimes, Fubuki had told Asuka that she needed to try on some clothes for his stage performances in place of another woman. Asuka had reluctantly agreed, but only after being subjected to hypnosis in the form of her brother’s smooth talking.

And thus, Judai was recruited to sneak around the furniture in Fubuki’s dorm room and take photographs of Asuka in various frilly dresses with Fubuki’s camera when she wasn’t looking.

Except he wasn’t very sneaky.

After being screamed at and chased out of the Obelisk Blue dorms, Judai looked through the photos he took and decided that taking pictures of his friends at their most natural was a worthwhile use of his afternoon.

He wasn’t ready to give the camera back just yet.

* * *

His next victims were Sho and Kenzan, who were standing far apart from each other and were in the middle of an intense duel that could have only started after an argument over something petty. Judai hoped it wasn’t about him again.

He watched his two friends in the throes of battle and it wasn’t long before he took out his camera and started snapping pics. He wanted to capture Kenzan’s inspiring gaze and commanding stance. He wanted to show Kenzan the leader that was within him all along. He wanted proof of the fierce look in Sho’s eyes and the confident way he played his cards; proof that he stood every bit as tall as his brother.

“You can’t just play a trap from you hand, don!”

“That’s what Jetroid’s effect _does_ , Dino Egg-for-Brains!”

But most of all, he didn’t want to miss the part where Sho snapped and tackled Kenzan to the ground.

* * *

The school library was a fitting place to find Misawa, but it was unusual to find him with someone else.

Peaking around the side of a bookcase, Judai watched as Misawa stood over a younger Ra Yellow student as the boy sat at the tables in the study area. Duel Monsters cards were spread out in front of him and he studied them intently while Misawa lectured him and gestured to the cards.

“And after that...?” Misawa asked.

The student furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. “I can special summon... and then tribute summon!”

“Yes!” Misawa clapped his hand on the back of the boy’s chair. “And Mobius’ effect means you can destroy those traps and attack!”

“And I win!” The student laughed. “Thank you, Misawa-senpai.”

Misawa smiled at his pupil and Judai positioned his camera through the gaps in the books to capture the fond look in his friend’s eyes.

* * *

A more elaborate camouflage was required for his next subject but—as he lead Judai through the forest and into the Osiris Red dining room—Judai was certain that the sticks and leaves he had chosen as a disguise would no longer cut it.

He crawled through the legs of the chairs and tables and avoided thinking too hard about the dust bunnies on the floor and the used chewing gum stuck to the underside of the tables in his quest for the perfect cat photo.

Judai rushed to prepare his camera as Pharaoh the cat had finally stopped moving and was leisurely licking his paws. He would get it this time. No way would this end in failure again.

“That’s it Pharaoh. Good boy,” he said.

Pharaoh jumped and Judai scrambled to take the picture. There was a flash and Judai had knocked his elbow in the process but he was sure he’d gotten it this time. Flicking through the camera roll, he hung his head and sighed as the latest picture turned out to be another miss.

Another photo of Pharaoh’s balls.

* * *

It was sunset when he realised his search for Professor Chronos and Vice Principal Napoleon was for nought.

Judai found himself outside on the third floor balcony. From here he could see the forest and the ocean leading out into the horizon but instead he was looking at the pictures he took of all his friends. Flipping through these photos, Judai realised that through the camera lens he could see his friends in a different light. These memories were something to treasure.

The sound of the glass door closing shut informed Judai that he was no longer alone. He pushed off from the wall he was leaning against and crept around the corner to get a look at his new companion.

The sight before him gave him pause.

Manjoume leaned against the railing and watched the sunset with a look of total relaxation slowly dawning on his face. The sunlight bathed his figure in a brilliant aura and his dark clothes had turned the colour of faded embers.

Judai took out his camera, mesmerised, to capture this perfect moment. He took a photo, then he took another at a different angle, then he turned the camera on it’s side for a portrait. He zoomed in on Manjoume’s features and took another. And another. Judai immortalised every feature of Manjoume’s face; the golden glow of his pale cheeks, the setting sun that set the tips of his eyelashes alight, the hand that rested on his chin and the one perfectly manicured fingernail that pressed into his soft lips.

He couldn’t help it if these pictures took up most of the camera roll.

The view was breathtaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I forgot to say this last time but... don't be shy! :D feel free to leave a comment if you like. I'm open to a discussion, a chat, any constructive criticism etc. even if you write something and think "Mmmmm no, that sounds stupid :/" post it anyway! Really I just like talking to people :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Day 14: Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhhhhhh -.- apologies for my lateness, last year was...not very nice to me. But I hope you like this anyway ^^
> 
> This is a Christmas present for my wonderful friend DerpDragon <3<3<3 Sorry this is so late, babs, but that's what you get for ordering from overseas XD (jks)

The warm afternoon that they were supposed to have gym class brought with it a new terror that Judai hadn’t considered when applying for Duel Academy; an awesome school that specialised in Duel Monsters where he could duel to his heart’s content. Great facilities, delicious food and, above all, strong opponents who would give him a sweet challenge. 

In retrospect, he should have known that this fancy-schmancy school would have at least one event like this.

“One, and two, and three, and four. Keep in time, students, keep in time.”

The Third Year Debutante. A formal soirée of music, fancy clothes, and parents. He wasn’t sure how his mother would react to the bill.

Standing on either side of the gym’s doors was Professor Chronos and Vice Principal Napoleon, who were smirking and wringing their hands together like a couple of wicked stepsisters in a fairy tale. Their plan to turn the class of uncouth youths into elegant young men and women who would uplift the school’s global reputation—and their paycheques—was only slightly undermined by the sour faces of the unenthusiastic teenagers who would much rather be running laps instead. 

For the occasion, they had called in a world famous dancer-turned-expert instructor. Madame Baryshnikov was a severe woman who spoke to others while looking down at them over her sharp nose. Tall and impeccably groomed, she watched the students practice the dances they would later perform with partners and barked orders at them in a snooty voice while cracking a ruler at her hip in time with the music. Judai wondered if it hurt.

Big step right, little step left, remember to sway, dip your partner...or is that wrong?

A loud snap from behind caused him to jump and trip over his own foot. Judai wasn’t sure how their imposing tutor had managed to sneak up behind him while wearing such tall heels.

“Clumsy boy,” she said with a shake of her head. She walked back to the front of the gym, and Judai refrained from poking his tongue at her in case she saw that too.

“Alright students,” Madame Baryshnikov said, “now that _most_ of you have grasped the steps you shall be performing in front of your audience, you shall choose a partner to practice with. Quickly now, don’t make me do it for you.”

Suitably frightened, the boys scrambled for the girls’ favour, leaving Judai alone to watch the frenzy. One girl in particular was the focus of most of their attentions. Head in her hand, Asuka sighed and ignored their offers to dance. This only made them resort to bragging and bickering like a muster of hormonal peacocks.

Quickly making his way through the crowd of desperate adolescent males like a human cowcatcher was Manjoume. He yanked the boys left and right while yelling about their unworthiness and lack of manners in the presence of a woman so out of their league. Judai was reminded to never get between Manjoume and his precious “Tenjoin-kun”.

Suddenly a new contender emerged. Out of thin air, Fubuki had appeared in the midst of the crowd and shoved Manjoume aside with a hand to his cheek.

Manjoume’s expression was a picture of betrayal. “Master...”

“Sorry my dear pupil,” Fubuki said before holding up his finger to the ceiling, “but remember this golden rule: all’s fair in love and war.” He held his hand out for his beloved sister to take, and Asuka hung her head and accepted because her options were abysmal. A loud groan echoed from the surrounding boys who then dispersed to pester the remaining eligible females.

Soon the rest of the girls had been picked off which left a small group of boys without a partner. Even Junko and Momoe had been taken by Kenzan and Sho. The two girls had become rather close to their group and were a safe bet. Manjoume had stepped away from the crowd to lean against the wall close to where Judai stood. He was trying to appear devilishly brooding but really he was sulking.

Madame Baryshnikov appeared beside them and clicked her tongue.

“It appears Clumsy Boy did not find a partner. Not surprising really.” She pursed her lips and pointed at Manjoume. “You, be the follow. It’s time Clumsy Boy became Clumsy Man.”

Manjoume spluttered indignantly but Madame Baryshnikov paid him no mind as she had already left to pair up the other remaining boys. He turned to Judai with a look of horror on his face that mirrored that of the fateful unpaired. They too were coupled together and Madame Baryshnikov returned to her place to lead the class. She replaced the CD in the old stereo that she’d brought for a new one and pressed play. This time a slower waltz echoed throughout the gym, but it didn’t ease the queasy look on all the teenaged students’ faces.

“Now, girls and boys, it is time to meet your partner.” She snapped her fingers and pointed at Chronos and Napoleon by the door. “Demonstrate,” she said. The two men blanched but still turned to face each other rather than her scathing disapproval. 

“Do as these do: leads, place your right hand under the follow’s left arm and on her shoulder blade and your left hand in the air beside your shoulder. Follows, place your left hand on the lead’s upper arm and your right hand in his.” The two men followed her instructions but with much difficultly; Napoleon reached up and put his hand on Chronos’ thigh instead. Embarrassed, Chronos leaned down as much as he could and put his hand on the top of Napoleon’s head and touched their fingers together. There was snickering all-round.

Madame Baryshnikov clapped her hands at the students to remind them to behave themselves. “Face your partners!” They complied. “Hurry up, hurry up!” 

While there was much giggling and awkward stammering coming from his classmates, Judai turned to his own partner and considered how to touch him without ending up in a headlock. Manjoume stared down at him and waited for him to make the first move with a grimace on his face. With much hesitation, Judai stepped forward and slowly raised his hand and wrapped it around Manjoume’s back. Manjoume then placed a hand on his arm. Their other hands met and Judai’s heart jolted as their fingers touched.

“Oi, what’s wrong with you?” Manjoume asked. “Why is your face red?”

It was?

“Oh, umm, it’s...hot in here?” Sure, that was it.

“It’s a tropical island, of course it’s hot. But I think the air con is on...”

“Well I—"

“Everyone in position?” their instructor asked, “Ready and step!”

That loud, commanding tone startled Judai and he jerked to his right, dragging Manjoume with him and causing him trip over Judai’s feet. He received a growl when he tried to step off again and stood on Manjoume’s toes.

“Oww! Watch it!” Manjoume said. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Sorry.” He looked up with a sheepish grin and stared into Manjoume’s piercing grey eyes. They were so dark and a little scary, but so fascinating and kind of pretty with those long eyelashes surrounding them...he was really close...

“Judai!” 

“Huh?” Judai blinked.

“Everyone’s catching up.” Manjoume was right. The other pairs were dancing closer to them and they were running out of space.

Two sharp cracks of the ruler from across the gym announced their tutor’s displeasure. “Move, Clumsy Boy!”

Judai stood up straight and pulled Manjoume closer. He could feel the curve of his spine under his rigid hand and it threatened to distract him again, but he needed to lead them back on track.

Big step left, big step left, big step left, big step left—

A hard thump hit his shoulder, followed by a gasp and a yell. He was standing on something again but it was pulled out from under his foot.

“Oi Judai! Watch out!” one of his classmates said. He and his partner were frowning at him. She looked indignant.

Everyone stopped to look at the source of the interruption, and Madame Baryshnikov glared at him which caused him to blush. Judai gave them all a light chuckle. “Sorry guys...”

The motion resumed with a slight wariness. Judai was finally getting his act together as Manjoume’s glare was motivating him to not keep messing up. He had a short fuse at the best of times, let alone an embarrassing situation like this. 

But the more adept Judai was in his movements, the more comfortable Manjoume became, and soon the two leaned in close. They danced in unison and when their eyes met, Manjoume looked away with a light blush dusting his cheeks. It deepened when Judai twirled him around. When their hands reconnected, Manjoume pressed their palms together, no longer trying to minimise contact. It was cute, this softer side of him, and Judai rested his hand lower on Manjoume’s back to feel the curve of his waist.

“Very good, students, very good!” Madame Baryshnikov applauded their progress and sounded pleased for the first time that afternoon. “And now! The finale!”

The finale?

Uh oh.

That’s right the dip! The sudden realisation caused Judai to jump. Without asking if his partner was ready, he clamped his hands on Manjoume’s shoulders and swung him towards the ground in a graceless arc. His timing was off and when Manjoume let out a squawk, Judai realised he had no grip. He threw his arms around Manjoume to save him, nearly falling over himself, and used all his strength to keep them both upright. Manjoume’s sharp fingernails desperately dug into his shoulders like a cat clinging to safety above a bathtub full of water. Judai stood stock still over Manjoume, who was suspended above the floor, and supported his weight with a well-placed arm around his shoulder blades...

And a hand groping his backside.

Their classmates stopped dancing and turned to see what the commotion was. Every eye was staring at the compromising position that Judai had put them in. Whispers and laughter that crescendoed alongside the music had Judai frozen in place and his whole face blooming in red. Some of the girls looked mad, as did Asuka, while Fubuki gave him a thumbs up. Judai’s hand was not just too close to Manjoume’s ass, it was squeezing one of his firm cheeks. 

A whistle from one of the boys on the other side of the gym caused him to snap out of his deep freeze. He lifted Manjoume and set him on his feet. They both stepped away from each other and Judai cringed at the look on his face. Manjoume was staring at him, mouth agape and clearly mortified, which was usually the calm before the storm. It was time for Judai to make his escape.

“Well...I guess I’m not much of a dancer.” He chuckled as he edged his way towards the door. No one laughed. “I’m probably doing more harm than good so I’m gonna...go.” And he turned around and briskly walked out the door. He didn’t wait long enough for Chronos to stop him.

Judai ran and didn’t stop until he was outside and surrounded by fresh air to clear his head. He leaned against the smooth concrete wall and the warmth it reflected from the sunshine helped chase away his embarrassment. 

His actions and feelings in the gym felt foreign to him. Dancing shouldn’t have made him act like that, neither should being that close to Manjoume. And yet, it did. The uncertain feeling in his gut worried him, he wondered if it’d be the same the next time he saw his friend again.

Whether there would be some kind of retribution was a different story. At least he had a head start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason it was so hot in the gym was because Judai's gettin roasted.
> 
> This is actually based on a memory of mine from high school. Everyone in my year level had to take one dance class even if they weren't going to the Deb (which i didn't) and i got paired up with a guy i barely talked to and didn't much like. I think the feeling was mutual. Unfortunate XD
> 
> There's supposed to be a sequence to all these drabbles where they flow into one story, but that was stressing me so i decided not to worry about it too much. Same universe as the other two though. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


End file.
